dreyrullfandomcom-20200215-history
Lekkir
'Overview' A once great and plentiful race, the Lekkir are now few and far between. They have never used the land selfishly, such as building structures or littering the land with wasteful and useless refuse. Instead, they borrow from the land – from Draiah. They live in tree hollows, in the burrows, and in the ground between tree roots. Lekkir were once the dominant species, before aershaa, before furr, before man. They were the original sentient species, being the most cunning and smarter than their monster-like counterparts. However, humans came to be with their villages and buildings and technology, and brought what none expected; a terrible disease that would never leave this great race the same. The downfall was a painful one; their bodies wasted and rotted away, leaving them incapable of caring for themselves, while their minds were left intact. More than 90% of the population was destroyed, and the only savior to those who were left was their new cousin, the aershaa. So what was this disease that the humans carried? It’s not a disease that you and I would contract; nothing like a flu or a virus – but a disease of energy. As healers, the Lekkir are in tune with the energies of the world around them and are born entwined in that cycle. But as the humans came to the world to take over and the trees began to fall, the energy changed, weakened, and its once peaceful rhythm turned to that of distress. It was more than a time of sadness for the Lekkir; It was a time of death. By reaching their souls across the world and bonding to aershaa pure of heart, the few remaining Lekkir have managed to survive. Those without an aershaa spend their lives searching desperately for a soul to bond to. It's strange, however, how incompatible aershaa simply won't believe in the concept of bonding to a Lekkir; in aershaa culture, Lekkir are simply just a myth. Lekkir have a rare talent when bonding to an aershaa that neither furr nor man can mimic. They are able to reproduce, in their own scaled size, the same element that their bonded aershaa can control. In battle, they are often found fighting side by side with their bonded counterparts. With a culture based on rituals and honor, Lekkir stand by their own kind with pride. For their safety, they are secretive and elusive, living in the giant and old Dekoba trees. Try to find one, if you can. 'Physique & Appearance' The Lekkir are cat-like in stature, standing only on four feet. Their eyes are usually brightly colored with a sharp-slit pupil that can expand and contract to let in just enough light to see, especially in the almost pitch black nights. They have ears similar to an aershaa’s, though much thicker and stiffer. They are quite small compared to aershaa, only growing big enough to be about the size of the average housecat. Normal Landspeed: 10 mph 'Coloration' Coat markings are always natural, and never venture to exotic colors unless shifted or painted. 'Attire' Lekkir do not wear clothing. They may wear necklaces, feathers, bones, etc. that may be attached to a vine or their fur, but only when they are within a clan or bear shifted handpaws. 'Sight' Lekkir have a ‘tapetum lucidum,’ which is a reflective layer behind the retina that sends light that passes through the retina back into the eye. This improves night vision, leaving Lekkir with the advantage of being accurate hunters day and night. If caught at the right angle, you can see the flash of the tapetum reflecting light. The pupil contracts in the light, leaving them with a better depth perception, making them keener on hunting in their tree homes during the day and hunting on the ground by night. Lekkir have a third eyelid, which is a thin cover that closes from the side and appears when the eyelid opens. This eyelid is semi-transparent, leaving them with a greater advantage for hunting; it enables them to not have to blink their eyes on a regular bases to keep the eyes lubricated. Eyelid placement is often used as a form of expression and communication such as squinting, eyewhites, and pupil size. Pupil color can largely vary, the typical colors being gold, green, orange, or brown. Blue are not as common, but not rare. It is a common misconception that those with blue eyes are genetically disposed to being deaf, which is not always the case. Though in cases where two different colored eyes, the side with the blue eye are more commonly to have hearing loss. The lifestyle of a typical tree dwelling Lekkir enables them to see up to a mile; however those who are bonded or who live on the land in open spaces can see up to 5 miles away. 'Oddities' Oddities are few and far in between naturally in a Lekkir. Some are naturally born with iridescence, manes, and dual colored eyes. However with the usage of magistorms, the clans have mastered the art of simple shifts, more oddities can be found, and are the typical norm. Thumbs, such as those of a draian, are a common shift, as well as bright colored, if not unnatural markings are often seen on a clan dwelling Lekkir. If a Lekkir breeds, those shifted traits can be passed onto their young. 'Temperament' Lekkir are pretty varied in their personality and temperament types; ranging from shy, overly curious, bloodthirsty, to overly dominant. Personality dictates where in the clan they stand and what jobs they perform. 'Habitat' Lekkir are a mild climate species, primarily dwelling in forests with the occasional venture onto the plains. They do not hibernate, but during the winter they will spend a greater amount of time inside. Even the thickening of their coats isn't entirely enough for wintertime survival. Winter thus becomes a season of high tensions and is considered the season of "bad energy," when the clan members become frustrated with their close quarters. As a forest dwelling species, live in den networks under the roots of the Dekoba trees, the largest type of tree in all of Dreyrull. Its trunk appears to be made of thick, intricately woven roots itself. They burrow between their massive, sturdy roots, and sometimes up into the trunks themselves, otherwise leaving little to no trace of their whereabouts in the outside world. The Dekoba trees are known to intertwine and fuse with one another via their immensely thick branches – a Lekkir well crafted in the magics involving the careful carving of trees without destroying the life within them will typically build pathways in the limbs for the clan to travel from one tree to the next. This doesn't mean that they never see the light of day, however Lekkir are primarily nocturnal for the sake of their own safety. 'Culture & Religion' The aershaa were not the first to learn of Mother Draiah. No, it was the Lekkir that taught the ways of Draiah to the world. They taught the aershaa and the furrs of the cycle of energy, of death and rebirth, and they are the only ones that still recall the Pure Drey. They believe that reincarnation is possible by passing into the Pure Drey, but drifting at its surface. The surface is where energy is pulled into new life, thus is one is drifting at the surface, they'll be plucked up into new form. No one knows where they're going or has any say in male or female – they're simply snatched up into a souldance or an intimate moment and attach to the new life being formed. However, there are different levels of energy and souls. An aershaa cannot become an insect, for example, for the amount of energy that they are cannot be housed in such a small body. The smaller the energy disbursement from the Pure Drey – which also attaches itself to the surface in strands – the smaller the life-form. As it moves through the cycle of life, that life-energy collects more and more, becoming larger and larger and more experienced until it reaches the level of large sentient beings. Small sentient beings is an unusual case. The brain power of these tiny creatures, such as the Porin, acts as an outlet to all of that extra energy. The opposite can be found of large non-sentient being – without enough brain activity, such a large amount of life energy can't be housed, although they're quite close to the sentient level. To praise Mother Draiah, they sing in a soft but high melody. It's said that there's no Lekkir that cannot sing. To other races, this haunting melody that's heard in the evenings echoing over the forest is the song of the dead, but on the contrary, it's a song that celebrates life itself. A unique ritual of the Lekkir is fur painting. It is done to reflect the colors of the world around them, much like their names do, paying respects to life through symbolism and color. Paintberries are never to be wasted, collected carefully and seen as sacred tools, for they contain the lifeblood of Mother Draiah that brings color to the world. On the other hand is the Lekkir view on death, which is shared by both furrs and country humans alike. Time is the very embodiment of death, Draiah's dearest companion and servant. Time is always watching, and there's no escaping him. Time will always find you when you are to return to the Pure Drey. Anger Mother Draiah, and Time will see you and take you away. Lekkir honor their death with a final painting of the body and a burial with a song. It isn't a sadness, it is more a ceremony that the individual has once again joined the mother Draiah. 'Matriarchy and Ranks' Lekkir are a matriarchal race, always lead by a female head-figure. Females are the creators and caretakers, bearers of the young and bringers of life, and so are seen more fit for a duty such as caring for the lives of many. Males are the scouts, hunters, and sometimes guardians of the clans. A clan is constructed thusly: a female stands as the leader, sitting in a prominent position in a council of elders to guide all of the major decisions of the clan, be it from small things like rations of food, to large, life-changing decisions like moving the clan. Elders, like in aershaa culture, are highly respected for their age and wisdom that they have gained from their greater number of cycles on the Drey. In the case of Lekkir culture, they hold nearly as much authority as the clan leader, and are where the clan leader goes for any advice she may need, before she would go to a mate or a friend. Males are in the lower "working class" ranks of the clan as scouts for food and predators. Those with greater strength or experience will be guardians, typically those whom have bonded to an aershaa – a sacred act in Lekkir culture, and one that allows them greater use of the magics that they are bound to. Females, however, are more commonly guardians, holding minor magics of their own even without a bonded since the taming of the Great Storms. (see: Lekkir and Magistorms.) 'Breeding' Copulation among Lekkir is a violent act, rather than an act of passion or romance as it is in most races. There are several reasons behind this, the first and foremost being that in ancient times, Lekkir were a solitary race, and a second Lekkir's presence was invasive and insulting. There is something set in the instinct of this species that still recalls this, and when space is invaded so closely, the memory arises. Another fact to recall is how sensitive Lekkir are to the energy of the world and the beings within it. The drive to mate and the act itself contains some of the wildest energy within all of Dreyrull, and can be overwhelming and frightening, particularly on a first-time basis. It is theorized that the sensitivity is why the age-old instinct to battle copulation is still as strong as it was over a thousand cycles ago. That being said, the act itself is a battle like any dispute over territory. Blood is drawn, scars are earned – a mating battle can last half-a-sun before the two adjust to the close presence and exhaust themselves into giving in to the deepest needs of nature. Females do not come into their first heat until they are approximately 9-12 cycles old. Males on the other hand can breed starting from a young age, but typically do not start breeding until at the very least 15. The high responsibility for a male of having to provide for his new family typically deters males from breeding early compared to females. 'Naming' In truth, Lekkir name themselves much like waters do, however they have a native tongue of their own still spoken to this very day that they simply call Klek'ik, (far more clearly than they speak the common tongues of aershaa and man), literally translating to "the speech." Lekkir words, particularly in naming, consist of short syllables, combined to make phrases. A name will typically have 3-5 syllables, rarely having only two, or greater than 5. Female names tend to be longer than male names, but this is not always the case. Being that it is very vowel heavy, generally consonants are separated by an apostrophe. There are exceptions in SOME cases, but it is not very often. 'Examples of Lekkir names' (These names are taken.) S'vahalios'et; Am'iira; Sal'vin'met Each of these mean something in particular, pertaining to a skill, a trait, or the world around them. When creating your name, you can always invent its meaning yourself – there is no guide to be found about what the words mean. It is of no insult, nor is it uncommon, to shorten these names into nicknames, however properly adressing an elder or clan leader involves their entire name. The addition of 'wen to the end of a name indicates a clan leader, and 'lei indicates a respected elder. For example, Am’iira would be addressed by her clan as “Am’iira’wen,” unless given express permission to be referred to as otherwise. The only exception to this rule is when Elders and Clan Leaders address each other. 'Growth & Aging' Lekkir are bred and born naturally; similar to a light or barren. Kitten- newborn to at least one cycle. They are born with closed eyes and ears, which open at about 2-3 weeks of age. Cognitive development grows and expands. This is a prime time for the exposure of languages, however it can be readily learned until adulthood. Kits have little to no coordination to be within the branches of the tree. They spend more time in the ‘tunnels,’ living amongst the roots of the Dekoba trees, as well as inside of the tree trunks, and the large boltholes. Branchling – from the ages of 1-9 cycles the kits now learn how to navigate the branches of the Dekoba trees. Their retractable claws have most likely have been mastered, however until they are more experienced with climbing have no privilege within the higher branches of the trees without supervision. They are typically eager, curious and often defiant like teenagers. The bodies are generally gangly and not always proportionate. Ears, tails, or feet tend to be still somewhat large for their bodies until the age of 3-5 cycles. Puberty usually corrects these issues at the age of 5-9 cycles. Adult- After about 9 years old the body is ready to breed and has become sexually mature. They are mentally no longer teenagers and are ready to take their part in the clan, or off with their bond. Elder- Before magistorms one would become an elder at the age of 40-50 cycles old, but typically in clans with longer lifespans one would now become and elder at the age of 50-60. 'Magics' Lekkir are not strong magic users. Being that they are attuned to energies they are able to heal through ‘song,’ as they can hum to the energies of the injured. Through bonding they are able to use the same magics, if not scaled down to their own size of their bonded’s magic. Simple Shifting is possible due to the harnessing of Magistorms. 'Keepers' Similar to an aershaa’s Seer, Lekkir have what are called Lav’viet’te (Lav-vee-ettie), or “Keepers”. They are not chosen, but born with abilities in seeing visions, ‘speaking with Draiah,’ They are typically rare, never existing outside of a clan after the age of typically 8-12 cycles. With their abilities, comes a price. Due to the unbeknowing stress that this ability takes on the body, Cognitive development tends to cease at adulthood. One might think that these individuals would be an elder with dementia. They begin to lose themselves within the magics, and typically do not live past 30 cycles before becoming nothing more than a living shell. Without a clan, these individuals cannot survive. Normally there is no escaping this fate; and because of this sacrifice it is the highest honor to be born as a keeper. There has only been one or two known instances in history of a Keeper escaping this fate, one from unknown causes and another because of Magistorm intervention. Each time they are freed from the Keeper magics the individual experiences a cognitive rebirth; as if they are a kit in an adult’s body. 'Lekkir and Magistorms' Lekkir are the only species known to have benefited from the coming of the Great Storms. As a clan, they are able to tame the magics and channel them into their own use through a natural understanding the species hold of the energies of the world and how they function. A magistorm can be tamed and woven to awaken the dormant magic within a Lekkir, typically resulting in the ability to shapeshift in all Lekkir, and for females, minor elemental magic of their own. To a lone Lekkir, however, a magistorm is too overpowering to weave and control, and will result in an unfortunately gruesome death. The magistorms not only benefit their abilities, but it has also caused a noticeable increase in lifespan and fertility among the species, with the chaos of the storms in perfect opposition to the invasive, sickening energies of mankind's invasion. 'Lekkir and Khan's Bane' Interaction between Lekkir and the Khan's bane brings about horrible side effects. Lekkir born outside of the underdrey to later live within it... Tend to become more hostile. Chemical reactions within the brain cause a range of alterations from a mild change in temperament to complete feral, unapproachable aggression. Will either produce defective offspring, or become sterile. Lekkir born in the underdrey to parents exposed longer than a few months... Will be born with birth defects, but not mutations like the aershaa. Birth defects range from mental deficiencies to missing limbs and bodyparts, furlessness, and an uncommon dreyrullian genetic defect commonly called withertongue. The first person to guess what this does wins a cookie! 'The Tale of Fassai’dan' Though Lekkir numbers have been rapidly declining over many, many cycles due to the sickness man has brought to the drey, there were still three healthy clans surviving in the dense wilderness, though they were too far spread out to communicate with each other regularly. The Fassai’dan were a fairly large and prosperous clan, given the circumstances, nothing had been heard of them since the great shaking of the drey. When the ground began to shift and opened wide, as if to swallow all those who dwelled on the surface, the clan fled underground to shelter from the raging magistorms and the terror stricken humans, fel, and aershaa. It would be their greatest mistake, as many fell ill from Khan’s Bane after the clan had settled into their new underground lives. Those who did survive barely did so – their fur fell out, their teeth loosened, and many slowly lost their minds. Some of those who were born in the underdrey suffered worse than their parents, while others were not quite as bad off, but none ever escape the damaging effects of Khan’s Bane. Some of these Lekkir are still alive, ghosts of their former selves, and serve as a warning to any Lekkir foolish enough to try and enter the underdrey. (UTC) © 2012 The Realm of Dreyrull Category:Playable Races